Sugerencias Denegadas
by Larissa Martz
Summary: Tenerla como representante ante la Confederación no era lo que esperaba. Tampoco esperaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo con ella y ahí estaba él, observándola con desprecio porque lo único que Rose Weasley hacía era criticar su trabajo. O, Scorpius crea una poción y ahora tiene que soportar a la persona que representa todo lo malo en la sociedad mágica, según sus experiencias.
1. 01

**Título:** Sugerencias Denegadas

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Tenerla como representante ante la Confederación no era lo que esperaba. Tampoco esperaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo con ella y ahí estaba él, observándola con desprecio porque lo único que Rose Weasley hacía era criticar su trabajo. O, Scorpius crea una poción y ahora tiene que soportar a la persona que representa todo lo malo en la sociedad mágica, según sus experiencias.

 **Pareja:** Rose/Scorpius

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black».

* * *

 **I: Londres, Inglaterra**

 **01**

Susan Bones era una mujer importante, justa y firme en todas las decisiones que hacía. Las tomaba con premeditación, haciendo raras las veces en las que se retractaba. Por supuesto, era muy influyente. Una supervivente de la Segunda Guerra Mágica; era conocida por haber regresado a Hogwarts una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad y conseguir una excelente cantidad de ÉXTASIS. Sobra mencionar la amistad que la une a Harry Potter, pues Scorpius sabe que a pesar de que no fueron tan apegados en Hogwarts, ahora hay un lazo que los une —ambos han trabajado mano a mano para hacer de los juicios más justos y de las decisiones importantes mejor meditadas. Bones ha ganado todo con el puño de su mano y éste día, _sí_ , era el más importante para el Departamento de Investigación Médica Mágica y Muggle —abierto hace menos de diez años.

Scorpius no podía estar más nervioso.

En el tribunal se encontraban los directivos del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y para ser más precisos, los de la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional, al igual que todo el Departamento de Aurores. Se habían escogido ya a los Aurores aptos para la misión y sólo faltaba escoger a la persona que representaría a la Oficina de Ley Mágica. Se podía sentir la emoción y la tensión en el ambiente.

Pero, Scorpius notaba que Bones era ajena a todo eso; aún no decidía qué funcionario iba a ser el responsable de representar al Reino Unido, en especial a aquellos con los que el Reino Unido no mantenía buena relación. Tenía que ser alguien con una personalidad vibrante, capaz de oler el peligro y sobre todo, tenía que saber todo acerca del producto y las leyes que correspondía a su departamento y así como la capacidad para aprenderse las del departamento de Investigación Médica Mágica y Muggle. También tenía que hablar y poder traducir los idiomas más hablados dentro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

No era una tarea fácil.

Los labios de Bones se tensaron en una firme línea. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con lentitud hasta posarse en un rostro familiar. A Scorpius le empezaron a sudar las manos. Odiaba el nepotismo y si era escogida él sería el primero en la fila en protestar. Hasta donde sabía, no había hecho mucho por su departamento y estaba donde estaba gracias a su apellido. ¡La Weasley no podía ser la escogida por Bones!

Sin embargo, Bones pensaba distinto. Scorpius ya podía imaginar lo que corría por su mente: "Desde el momento en que pisó el Ministerio de Magia supo que haría un buen trabajo y nunca la decepcionaría. El único inconveniente era su apellido."

No obstante, después de tanto tiempo en su puesto, Bones sabía cómo manejar a aquellos magos (porque siempre eran _magos_ y no brujas) inconformes. Humedeció sus labios antes de abrirlos. La acción inmediatamente hizo callar cualquier murmullo, una breve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Al decir el nombre, por supuesto, la sutil sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios. Por un momento, el caos reinó. Los reclamos se hicieron presentes y palabras despectivas empezaron a llenar el lugar. Scorpius, a pesar de estar en total y absoluto desacuerdo, no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte quería alegar que Rose Weasley no era la indicada para el trabajo, pero por otra sabía que debía guardar la compostura; es la primera vez que estaba a cargo de una tarea muy importante, así que no debía hacer estupideces —gritarle a Bones, como primer ejemplo.

La bruja seleccionada escuchaba en silencio, sin darle importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Dio un paso al frente para demostrar que, a pesar de toda la conmoción, no se dejaba llevar por nimiedades. A Scorpius no pudo parecerle más altanera su actitud, pero claro, todo en ella era altanería y si alguien en estos momentos le preguntara qué pensaba de la chica… pasarían horas antes de que encontrara algo bueno qué decir.

Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, alzó la mano en busca de silencio y con mayor respeto que con Bones, los presentes cesaron la discusión. La grave voz recorrió hasta el rincón más escondido sin necesidad de un _sonorus_ :

—Entiendo que la edad de la bruja en cuestión pueda ser un asunto preocupante para algunos, sin embargo no debemos olvidar todas las exitosas misiones que ha hecho en los últimos tres años, o las excelentes relaciones que hemos logrado gracias a ella. —Algunos murmullos resurgieron, todos recordando cómo la chica pudo evitar el colapso de la relación entre Bulgaria y el Reino Unido. Supuestamente, pensaba Scorpius.

El Ministro continuó:

—Esta misión es muy importante y necesitamos a alguien que sepa manejar tanto a magos como a muggles influyentes. No conozco a alguien más experimentado que ella, así que no entiendo cuál es el problema —Hizo una pausa para observar detenidamente a la chica frente a él— o por qué la bruja seleccionada no ha aceptado. Así que, si nadie tiene algo más relevante qué agregar en su contra, sólo me hace falta preguntar: ¿acepta esta tarea, señorita Weasley?

Ante la mención de su nombre, irguió más su espalda y alzó su mentón. Shacklebolt arqueó una ceja, impresionado por la actitud de la joven. Scorpius hizo todo lo posible por no poner sus ojos en blanco.

—No podría estar más honrada, Ministro. Miembros del Wizengamot, cumpliré con mi deber y haré la poción legal en los países que sean necesarios.

—Que sea así, Rose Weasley. La sesión ha terminado. —Con tres golpes al mazo, todos empezaron a vaciar el lugar.

Algunos se quedaron atrás para lograr obtener unas palabras con Bones, Potter o Thomas, que eran los líderes de los departamentos presentes. Scorpius, por su parte, se encontraba irritado, estancado en su asiento. No sabía si diagnosticarse como alguien sorprendido o simplemente resignado. Los años ya habían pasado, pero el poder de un apellido era todavía grande y la decisión que Susan Bones había tomado hoy era prueba de eso.

Cuando su mirada cayó en la roja y desastrosa melena de la Weasley, aquella cuya personalidad le caía como una patada en el estómago, ésta se endureció. Al ver que su jefe terminó de charlar con los otros dos, Scorpius abandonó el tribunal. No pudo evitar sentir un mal sabor en la boca.

* * *

Después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, la relación entre el mundo muggle y el mágico resultó colgar de un péndulo. Muchos muggles pudieron olvidar los terribles cambios climáticos que azotaron Inglaterra entre los años 1996 y 1998, sin embargo, acontecimientos más grandes como el derrumbe del puente Brockdale hicieron a los muggles adoptar un poco más de escepticismo.

Por suerte, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico seguía en pie. Lamentablemente, la economía mágica iba en declive día con día y muchos ingredientes para pociones complicadas, principalmente la poción Matalobos, eran difíciles de conseguir. Una desgracia ya que ésta poción había llegado a ser más accesible en los últimos años. El resultado era un increíble brote de ataques hombre lobo; afortunadamente el número de hombre lobos registrados no había incrementado tanto en los últimos años. La comunidad licántropa seguía siendo reducida. Aún así, el número no registrado era lo que mantenía a la comunidad mágica con los pelos de punta.

Si bien Hermione Weasley había hecho un excelente trabajo en reducir la mala imagen que los licántropos y demás no humanos considerados como escoria en el mundo mágico; y también erradicar las leyes que daban cierta ventaja a los sangre pura… la situación nunca se pudo considerar estable. Por una parte, la comunidad mágica tardó en poder asimilar la idea de que los elfos domésticos necesitaban un trato justo, libre de golpes y esclavitud —los elfos tampoco hicieron la tarea fácil, todavía algunos se rehusaban en aceptar un sueldo. Se vinieron muchas quejas y se presentaron más dudas acerca de otras razas que también sufrían de discriminación. Por otra, venían las preguntas hechas por los civiles, centenares de aviones de papel en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas día a día, preguntando las cosas más absurdas acerca de los licántropos: ¿Era posible aceptar la solicitud de trabajo de un hombre lobo en la tienda de dulces? ¿Era obligatorio darle la oportunidad de trabajo a una mujer lobo en la librería, a pesar de que muchos niños formaban la clientela; no era algo peligroso para estabilidad mental del niño y de la mujer lobo en cuestión? Era un grano en el culo y no podía imaginar cómo se le ocurrían estupideces a las personas. Muchas de las preguntas eran formuladas sin fundamentos y el Jefe de Departamento Thomas se quejaba siempre con Scorpius. No sin antes agregar antes de terminar la reunión:

—Malfoy, tu audacia es la mejor cosa que pudo ocurrirle a Inglaterra y a todos los que sufren esa condición.

Scorpius asentía y contestaba:

—Eso es lo que espero, señor.

Thomas solo soltaba una risa mas antes de enviarlo a continuar su investigación.

A decir verdad, Scorpius estaba jodidamente orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Si bien la poción aún no estaba a la venta para el público, no tenía duda de que pronto sería la sensación. Muchas vidas serían salvadas, y ni siquiera se refería a las víctimas.

A veces se recostaba en su pequeño departamento a las afueras del Londres muggle y recordaba su último año en Hogwarts, poniendo a prueba todo lo que pudo recabar en los años anteriores; todos los desvelos, todos sus fallos y la frustración valió la pena.

Lo que estaba en juego era la aprobación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Si no se lograba obtener el sello verde, quién sabe donde llegaría a parar la licantropía. Scorpius no sabía si agradecer a Circe el hecho de que los muggles licántropos estuviesen relacionados con magos y supieran desde un inicio lo que implica la condición y el secreto mágico. Es por eso la insistencia del jefe. Si la licantropía llegaba a expandirse hasta los muggles que no estaban relacionados con algún mágico… Scorpius no podía ni imaginarlo.

El Departamento de Investigación Médica Mágica y Muggle era apenas nuevo, pero ya había logrado una gran cantidad de popularidad y sólo los magos y brujas más competentes eran aceptados para un puesto. Rara vez lanzaban convocatorias, como lo hicieron cuando estaba en su último año de Hogwarts.

El viaje estaba programado para la próxima semana. Se tenía que hacer un extenso reporte para todos los integrantes de la misión —solo el pronunciarlo le producía un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos— y se tenía que empacar para dos meses de viaje. Se haría la audiencia con la Confederación en algún lugar de Irlanda y luego, se cambiaría a Bulgaria y finalmente Italia. Con una poción tan innovadora, fuera del mercado, pero con rumores que generaban ansiedad, no era seguro mantener la conferencia en un lugar por más de una semana.

Todos los permisos estaban dados. Desde el momento en que el Ministerio aprobó el uso en pacientes, Scorpius supo que podía lograr un encuentro con la Confederación. Por supuesto, todo llegó más tarde de lo esperado.

A pesar de no ser de aquellos que esperan que las cosas le salgan bien a la primera, la decepción de ver el paciente 01 convertirse en hombre lobo dos semanas después de haber tomado la poción fue un golpe duro. Estaba tan seguro que todos los años de esfuerzo y de exprimir su cerebro al máximo rendirían su fruto. No fue hasta el intento en el paciente 119 que supo que había logrado crear la poción que muchos anhelaron el momento en que fueron mordidos.

No buscaba ser rico. Con una habilidad para las pociones, el respeto ganado de todos sus colegas y superiores y una humilde cantidad de buenos, verdaderos amigos, Scorpius podía ser considerado un hombre realizado. Lo único que todavía no tenía en la palma de su manos, suspiró, era el sello verde.

Ese día, después de haber seleccionado al equipo que respaldaría su causa y producto en tres países extranjeros, Scorpius llegó cansado. Arrastró sus pies por todo el reluciente suelo de su departamento. Al llegar a su habitación, ni siquiera pensó dos veces en retirar las sábanas antes de dejarse caer boca abajo. Decidido en tomar una larga y gratificante siesta, cerró sus ojos.

Gruñó unos minutos después.

No podía conciliar sueño. Su mente daba vueltas, revoloteaba de idea en idea y, al parecer, no dejaba de pensar en las millones situaciones que podían ocurrir dentro de dos meses. Pero lo más preocupante era la pregunta que le martillaba la cabeza: ¿Sería Rose Weasley capaz de hacer su poción legal?

Arrugó su rostro en una mueca de disgusto. Se dio la vuelta y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Lo que recordaba de la Weasley en Hogwarts no eran precisamente buenas memorias. Su primer encuentro con ella fue incómodo, pero logró abrirle un poco los ojos de quién era en realidad. Su inmediato desdén hacía él fue en realidad una sorpresa. Nunca antes de aquella primera clase de pociones avanzadas había escuchado el nombre de Rose Weasley y la palabra prejuiciosa en una misma oración, por lo que la forma en que lo observó lo tomó desprevenido. Fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Las cosas no mejoraron después de eso. Su inesperada amistad con Albus Potter tomó por sorpresa a sus padres y francamente a él también; se sorprendió de lo afable que era el chico y lo fácil que era entablar conversación con él. Tenía un sentido del humor sencillo, pero cualquier puntada que se le ocurría lo decía con tanta emoción que era difícil no reírse. Y así, siendo amigo de Al, terminó entablando amistad con Molly Weasley, quién logró capturar su corazón por unos cuantos meses antes de que se diera cuenta de que nunca podría estar con una chica que hiciera volar un caldero con tan sólo prender la llama.

La única desventaja era que nunca fueron un trío feliz: Al, Molly y él. A decir verdad, Scorpius fue la adición al ya existente trío. Sí: con todo un Al, viene una Molly y con toda una Molly una Rose le sigue y viceversa. Al principio era duro. No sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, ¿la saludaba o simplemente se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Al? Luego, la fría indiferencia que le mostraba le hizo más fácil aceptar su presencia, más no reconocerla. No tenía por qué gastar su tiempo tratando de complacer a otra persona.

Lo que sí tenía que admitir era lo mucho que le intrigó alguna vez su actitud. Con personas de su familia Rose reía, bromeaba y hasta soltaba majaderías, pero con otra persona ajena a los apellidos Potter y Weasley sus expresiones físicas y verbales eran distantes, aunque cordiales. Rara vez la encontraba entablando conversación con alguien de otra casa. Y cuando lograba captar la atención de chicos (y algunas chicas), se hacía a la mirada gorda, los ignoraba sin vergüenza alguna.

Si había personas que la conocieran un poco mejor, Scorpius podía nombrar a los profesores y aún así estaría estrechando la verdad: estaba absolutamente seguro que sólo se portaba más extrovertidamente para lograr mejores calificaciones.

No antes de tres meses, Scorpius ya tenía a Rose Weasley resuelta y le tenía sorprendido que el sombrero la nombrara Gryffindor, en vez de Slytherin. Le pesaba mucho tener que pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pero no podía negar que Albus y Molly valían la pena. Al final, una snob que se tomaba muy en serio los apellidos y el pasado no era para tanto.

* * *

La sesión aún no había comenzado. Faltaban algunos integrantes. Por alguna razón, su cerebro no podía entender que no era momento de ponerse nervioso. Naturalmente, las manos le sudaban. Con discreción, las bajaba y se secaba el sudor en los pantalones, acción escondida por la túnica que llevaba. Este proceso se repitió dos veces hasta que Bones entró y se colocó al lado de su jefe. Con ella también había venido Rose Weasley.

Tantos años de ignorarla, sabiendo cómo era en realidad —ya en el Ministerio pudo comprobar más allá de toda sus conjeturas que toda esa actitud en Hogwarts era nada más que una fachada y que, en efecto, una vez dentro del Departamento no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecer sonrisas y ser sociable, _muy conveniente_ —; y _justo_ en el momento más importante de su vida, ella también tenía que formar parte.

Lo que sí debía reconocer era el profesionalismo con el que manejaba la situación. No era conocida la relación que ambos tenían una vez en Hogwarts. Si bien llegaron al Ministerio en el mismo día y bajo excelentes circunstancias, los dos no estuvieron en el mismo departamento. Las ocasiones en las que podía vérseles juntos eran muy raras, pero todas incluían a Albus y a Molly. Y cuando la nueva amiga de Rose resultó ser nada más que Mary Cattermole, la archinémesis de Al (llamada así por el mismo Potter), las reuniones entre Potter y Weasley se redujeron a al menos dos por semana. Sin embargo, por como las cosas iban entre Cattermole y Potter, Scorpius estaba seguro que pronto las reuniones se volverían más frecuentes.

Se saludaron con cordialidad y Weasley tomó asiento a su lado, dándole una sonrisa profesional a su pasante. Debía reconocerle que su actitud hacia él fue impresionante, pues sabía lo _bien_ que se llevaban. Cuando ya todos hubieron llegado, se hizo un énfasis especial a las personas responsables de la poción y aquellos que ayudaron en su realización. Scorpius, el Jefe Thomas, su pasante y los pacientes de prueba se pararon para recibir los pequeños aplausos.

A Scorpius todavía le dolía verlos, si bien las repercusiones de una poción incorrecta no eran tan graves, si eran duraderas. Más de la mitad tenía más vello de lo requerido en un ser humano, mientras que el resto tenía las orejas puntiagudas y las uñas largas, negras y afiladas. Su aspecto no era de un hombre lobo, pero tampoco podían pasar por humanos sin licantropía. Los recientes estudios, por fortuna, demostraron que los efectos secundarios llegarían a su fin eventualmente. El paciente 03 ya mostraba mejoría.

A continuación, Susan Bones subió al estrado. Explicó el objetivo de su presencia en la Confederación: se legalizaría la poción Antilobo y una vez hecho eso, se trataría la comercialización en otros países, de ser posible. Fue entonces cuando anunció que se harían ensayos de todo lo que se debería hacer y de cómo funciona una asamblea de la Confederación para todos aquellos que nunca antes han ido.

Dio varias tareas para cada Departamento. El de Aurores tendría que trabajar en la protección que se le daría tanto a la poción como a los trasladores que se usarían, por lo que debía de trabajar con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que a su vez debía ponerse de acuerdo para las fechas en las que debían atender. El de Scorpius tenía la tarea de hacer varios reportes acerca de la licantropía en los últimos años y los beneficios y desventajas de la poción. La Oficina de Ley Mágica tenía que trabajar en buscar lugares remotos y legales para tener las asambleas y mandar la lista a la Confederación y esperar que alguno de los lugares sea aceptado, mientras que Rose Weasley tenía que sacar sus mejores argumentos junto con Scorpius para poder hacer posible el sello verde, además de traducirlo en los idiomas más hablados.

Por como iban las cosas, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con la Weasley. No era algo que anhelara y, sinceramente, su papel era sólo representarlo en las sesiones, así que no veía mucho la razón por la que ella debía ayudarlo a escribir su reporte.

Finalmente, llegó el momento en que tenía que abrir la boca. La sala era lo suficientemente pequeña para no usar un hechizo amplificador y si usaba un correcto tono de voz, podía proyectar su voz en una manera segura y sin necesidad de forzar su garganta. Se paró frente a todos. Humedeció sus labios y nuevamente agradeció a todos los presentes, recalcando a los pacientes prueba y su fe en la poción. Algo muy importante, si era honesto. Merlín sabía que en la desesperación por una posible cura, los que sufren la condición son capaces de hacer lo que sea. Si no se mencionada a aquellas personas que fueron una de las primeras en creer en su poción, si no se mostraba respeto y aprecio, entonces no podía decirse que era alguien íntegro.

—…cosas que hemos hecho en el Departamento son asombrosas. Se han estado haciendo nuevas investigaciones y el próximo año esperamos abrir un nuevo campo con los descubrimientos de nuestro colega Scamander —señaló a su pasante y Lorcan mandó un saludo de dos dedos al público en general, una acción tan informal y esperada de él—. La oportunidad que se nos ha dado es única y posiblemente cambiará la vida de _todos_ como la conocemos. Se reducirá el riesgo de licantropía y la incidencia no será tan grande como la que tenemos hoy en día. El Secreto Mágico no estará en peligro por los muggles licántropos que estén sueltos, si alguna vez sucede. Si ésta poción se legaliza, la podremos vender a los países donde más se necesitan, como Italia.

»Lo que necesitan saber sobre la poción es básico: después de la primera mordida, la que cambia al humano en licántropo, la poción debe ser tomada para evitar la transformación. Sin embargo, debe ser ingerida antes de la primera luna llena. El tiempo de preparación es de exactamente veintinueve días, doce horas, cuarenta y tres minutos y doce segundos por lo que se toma la luna como el medidor de tiempo. No puede tomarse antes de que se complete.

Empezó a pasearse por todo el estrado y observó con cierto orgullo al ver cómo todos prestaban atención. Tomó una pausa para dar un pequeño respiro, pero una mano alzada hizo que perdiera el hilo de lo que iba a decir a continuación. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar poner sus ojos en blanco al ver que la mano le correspondía a la Weasley.

—¿Sí? —se forzó y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de una vez por todas hacerla callar. Pero en vez de hacer una pregunta estúpida y poco relevante, Rose Weasley hizo todo lo contrario, aunque de una manera estúpida: debió de esperar hasta el final, cuando _siempre_ se hacen las preguntas.

—Creo que, una vez en la sesión de la Confederación, deberíamos agregar con mucho énfasis que la luna _no_ es un elemento fundamental en la elaboración de la poción o se podrían confundir y pensar que no fabricar la poción en el inicio de la primera fase lunar afectará de alguna manera el resultado de la poción.

—Excelente observación, pero debemos recordar que la luna _si_ es fundamental para su fabricación. —Apretó sus labios en una línea delgada y soltó en un suspiro—: No me he explicado muy bien…

—Yo tampoco —le interrumpió nuevamente y pudo ver un poco de malicia en su sutil sonrisa. Scorpius entrecerró sus ojos, esperando sus palabras—. A lo que me refería es a los efectos de la luna en la poción. Por supuesto que es fundamental, pero empezar la poción en una luna gibosa creciente o menguante no afectará el resultado con tal de que se tome el tiempo adecuado. La luna sólo mide el tiempo y no afecta mágicamente a la poción. Si uno va diciendo que debe hacerse explícitamente cuando la primera fase lunar empieza, entonces estamos complicando más las cosas para los fabricantes de pociones y para nosotros: ¿quién va a querer legalizar una poción que requiera un poco más del conocimiento básico de Astronomía?

Volvió a suspirar. La Weasley tenía un punto a su favor. No se lo daría tan fácil. Sonrió asintió con la cabeza, su expresión más suave y a la vez socarrona.

—Si me hubieras dejado terminar, hubiésemos llegado a ese punto desde hace rato —la mentira salió de sus labios tan fácil como la mantequilla derritiéndose. Observó con satisfacción cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza y podía jurar que la vio encoger un poco los hombros.

Volvió al centro del estrado y continúo su discurso. Explicó un poco más la poción, pero decidió no entrar en detalles de la preparación o los ingredientes claves; uno nunca sabía si la información podía filtrarse.

Al término de su discurso, recibió otros aplausos y retomó su lugar al lado de la Weasley. Por desgracia, no iba a poder dejarla en ridículo como ella casi lo deja a él. Ese día no le tocaba hablar a ella, sino a su jefa, Bones, quién ya había dado los datos preliminares.

La última palabra la tuvo el Jefe de Aurores. Señaló que nadie debía hablar del contenido de aquella reunión. Remarcó también que, al entrar en la sala, todos los presentes habían activado un encantamiento especial que los vetaba de hablar con extraños sobre la poción Antilobo. Las consecuencias no eran tan graves como un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero al menos evitaba que algunos abrieran la boca donde no debían.

Se mencionó también la clase de protección que utilizarían y que, lo más seguro, era que los trasladores que usarían los transportaría a un kilómetro de la verdadera locación para evitar que la aparición de tantas personas alerte a los muggles. Finalmente, Harry Potter exhortó a practicar todos los días la vestimenta muggle.

—Nunca se sabe cuando las cosas podrían salir mal y vestir túnicas de distintos colores causará muchas preguntas en donde sea que estemos —terminó diciendo antes de levantar la sesión.

Como el día anterior, salieron todos menos los Jefes y Rose Weasley, que se detuvo para conversar con Bones. Scorpius sacudió su cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó junto con Lorcan y se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Tenía que comer algo pronto, o toda la irritación que sentía al verla iba a destrozarle el estómago.


	2. 02

**02**

Su cabeza le martillaba. Era una ironía tener un dolor de cabeza en el momento en que su oficina estaba prácticamente vacía, libre de todo sonido. Desde el momento en que llegó no recordaba tener para sí un día como este. Siempre había bullicio, algunos cuantos aviones de papel revoloteando y personas yendo de un departamento a otro. Hoy era todo lo contrario.

Dejó la pluma a un lado. Masajeó su sien, haciendo pequeños círculos con ambos pulgares. Todavía le faltaba llenar otro pergamino. La prosa nunca fue su fuerte. Podía hacer resúmenes y remarcar los datos más importantes, pero no podía hacerlo de una manera más amplia y general… Era en estos momentos en los que necesitaba la presencia de Lorcan. Llevaba tratando con él seis meses y lo conocía de hacía años. Siendo Lorcan novio de Lucy Weasley y siendo él amigo de Albus y su hermano James, era más que obvio que alguna vez en su vida ambos hubiesen cruzado más de dos palabras. Ahora, que estuvieran trabajando juntos era otra cosa. Descubrió con el tiempo que Scamander tenía toda la fama de excéntrico que se rumoraba en Hogwarts. Siempre hablaba hasta por los codos con palabras grandes, poco usadas y hacía las analogías más extrañas, pero muy precisas en los momentos que más se necesitaban.

Hoy, le aseguraba Albus, lo único que quedaba eran las analogías extrañas. Y que también su manera conversadora era mucho mayor a la que tiene ahora. No obstante, Scorpius difería. Cuando Lorcan se lo proponía, podía hablar, y hablar y _hablar_.

No le vendría nada mal un poco de su ingenio en estos momentos.

El pergamino leía:

 _Si bien la poción Matalobos protege la consciencia del sujeto y hace que el lobo desaparezca de dicha consciencia durante la transformación, el objeto de la poción Antilobo no es igual. Similares en el sentido de aislamiento, pero con un resultado distinto. La poción Antilobo crea un escudo en el flujo sanguíneo: encapsula al gen licántropo y evita que se multiplique y que destruya a los glóbulos blancos. Una vez completada la primera fase del proceso de eliminación, el gen licántropo se va deteriorando poco a poco debido a la falta de alimentación, es decir, contacto con los nutrientes del flujo sanguíneo…_

Lo demás era más que obvio. Había presentado este mismo papel a su jefe, que le indicó con cierto deje de dureza que todo lo relacionado con discursos e información para divulgar debía ser tratado con Rose Weasley, la representante del producto ante la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Haciendo caso, tuvo la intención de entregar el pergamino al término del primer ensayo. Consideró el escrito lo suficientemente decente, puesto que la Weasley no había interrumpido su lectura —podía verse en su cara la irritación y Scorpius imaginó, de nuevo, que se debía a que lo había hecho bien.

Suponer nunca era algo bueno.

Ni siquiera había terminado de salir la gente cuando ella ya le había agarrado su codo atrapado en su huesuda y callosa mano. Lo había llevado al pasillo al lado de la sala y había empezado su perorata.

—…puedes hacer tu ensayo y esperar que esté bien a la primera. ¿Qué nadie te dijo cómo tenías que hacer un pergamino para la Confederación? Scorpius, este es un trabajo en equipo y debemos hacer las cosas _juntos_. Sé que a ti te encanta toda la atención que estás recibiendo, y créeme, nadie te culpa, pero _por favor_ no pongas en ridículo toda la operación. Tenemos suerte de que éste sea sólo un ensayo y no el gran evento.

Scorpius estaba tan estupefacto que no pudo articular palabra. Lo que sí recuerda haber hecho es una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Puede que él no sea su superior, pero ella tampoco lo era. Si acaso, debían de considerarse una pareja profesional. Pudo haberle dicho muchas más cosas; empezar por ejemplo en la razón por la que se encuentra bajo el comando de Bones (una posición muy deseada en el Ministerio británico), o la razón por la que se encuentra trabajando junto a él. De todas maneras daba igual, porque era exactamente la misma. Él había logrado llegar hasta su posición mediante esfuerzo, dedicación y miles de horas de desvelo, mientras que ella solo mencionaba su apellido.

He ahí la razón de su jaqueca. Rose Weasley.

Podía agregar más cosas en su reporte. Él tenía el vocabulario, podía aprender a usarlo para llenar más el pergamino. Pero también tenía la oportunidad de sacar a Weasley de sus casillas una vez más y no podía desperdiciarla. Por otro lado, hacerlo no haría más que retrasar el avance que ya se tenía y no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Agregó lo demás en menos de cuatro oraciones, cortas y precisas que llevaron a la conclusión del objetivo de la poción. Ni siquiera pudo llenar el resto del pergamino y sonrió ante el resultado. Debía terminar la lista de beneficios y la lista de desventajas, así como un párrafo para apelar por la legalización. Todo eso tenía que verlo junto con ella, así que ya era tiempo de que se reunieran. Se estremeció al pensar en el mal rato que iba a pasar y luego la comisura de sus labios se alzó un poco al saber que no solo él iba a detestar la reunión.

Recogió todos los pergaminos importantes y algunos borradores que tenía ya hechos. Metió los menos importantes en sus bolsillos, mientras que los demás los sujetó bajo su brazo. Estaba bien, quería hacerla pasar un mal rato, pero también terminar de una vez el reporte. Mientras menos reuniones requisieran, mejor. Hacía apenas unos meses que les habían otorgado un lugar en la asamblea de la Confederación y el tiempo se aproximaba. Y si algo le otorgaba a la chica, era su responsabilidad con los deberes y seguramente su tarea ya debía estar terminada.

El piso en el que se encontraba su departamento era el último, por lo que la espera del ascensor era algo larga. Para su sorpresa, ésta vez llegó más rápido de lo usual. Saludó al trabajador de mantenimiento antes de entrar y oprimió el botón al piso cinco, no sin antes sujetarse del cordón de oro más cercano. Antes de llegar, se detuvo en el octavo piso. La gélida voz anunció El Atrio y las otras estructuras encontradas en ese piso al tiempo en que se abrían las rejas. Unos cuantos magos, cada uno con túnica de distinto color, entraron apresurados y uno de ellos oprimió el botón que los llevaría al tercer piso: Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas.

Scorpius arqueó la ceja ante la actitud que adoptaron al darse cuenta que no estaban solos en el ascensor. Pronto el murmullo dejó de escucharse e incómodos saludos fueron entregados. Scorpius sólo apretó sus labios y asintió su cabeza, devolviéndoles el saludo. No pudo reconocer ninguno de los presentes, pero por el color de sus túnicas supo que dos pertenecían al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y otros al de Seguridad Mágica.

Quería preguntar cuál era la razón por la cual actuaban tan tensos, tan ansiosos. El que estaba a su izquierda apretaba con gran fuerza su cordón de oro y uno en la parte de atrás tamborileaba sus dedos incesantemente en lo que Scorpius suponía que era su muslo, a juzgar por el sonido que hacía. Quería hacerlo, pero debía admitir que su popularidad y reconocimiento físico sólo se extendía a su departamento. Nadie sabía cuál era el rostro del mago que había creado la poción que muchos esperaban en los últimos años; muchos ya debatían si era bruja, y no mago, la persona detrás de la poción. Si se acercaba a la bruja a su lado y le preguntaba, seguramente lo mandaría a dar un paseo.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. O preguntarle a Weasley si sabía algo. Lo más seguro es que sí, varios de sus familiares trabajan en ambos departamentos.

Era una desgracia tener que salir del ascensor antes que los demás magos. Cuando se anunció el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Scorpius musitó un cordial _«con permiso»_ y uno de los magos le respondió con un ansioso _«¡Éxito en la conferencia!»_. Muy desconcertado, no pudo hacer nada más que ver las rejas cerrarse mucho antes de que identificara al mago, pero todos allí lo observaron con terrible solemnidad que hizo revolver el poco contenido de su estómago. No hizo nada, no dijo nada. Sólo dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Observó cómo el ascensor se iba hacia arriba y se quedó ahí por unos segundos.

Se dio cuenta que la cabeza ya no le punzaba tanto. Tal vez lo que le faltaba hacer era un poco de ejercicio.

—Pude haber preguntado qué sucedía —susurró bajo sus alientos, irritado y a la vez exaltado ante la idea de ser reconocido. No pensó en las razones por las cuales no le dijeron algo al respecto. Debía recordar que aparte de él, el mago de mantenimiento también estaba presente.

No era la primera vez que visitaba el Departamento. Ya estaba un poco familiarizado con su adoquinado de madera, muy similar al que tenían en su departamento. La Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional era otro asunto, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Con todas las personas corriendo de un lado a otro iba a ser difícil conseguir a alguien que lo guiara hasta allá. Todos parecían tener algo que hacer. Un interno tenía en su mano una taza de café caliente y otras seis flotando a su alrededor mientras se hacía paso. Una funcionaria iba escupiendo sus palabras a una vuelapluma que escribía furiosamente en el pergamino. Los memos se encontraban volando más alto de lo usual debido a lo concurrido que estaba el lugar.

En realidad, su sección nunca se vio como éste. Por supuesto, siempre había un bullicio, algo impresionante para un departamento de tan solo sesenta trabajadores y cinco internos, pero no podía compararse con lo que tenía frente a él.

Y hablando de eso… unos cuantos metros más adelante estaba Bones discutiendo agitadamente con un mago.

Scorpius frunció el ceño tratando de reconocer al mago. Era su jefe. Ambos parecían estar en apuro; se movían con rapidez entre la multitud de personas. Estaban lejos de él, pero si daba algunos codazos y en vez de caminar daba zancadas, seguramente llegaría hasta ellos.

Por un momento olvidó a qué venía. Comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos. Esquivó a varios magos, tuvo que dar algunos codazos muy estratégicos para evitar que sus pergaminos se cayeran, pero no recibió ningún comentario (en un departamento como este los codazos eran usuales, se imaginaba). Vio a Bones y Thomas doblar a la derecha y se dio cuenta que se dirigían a uno de los ascensores. Tenía que llegar a ellos pronto. Pero antes de que llegara a dar la vuelta, alguien lo sujetó y jaló de la túnica. El movimiento fue brusco y lo hizo trastabillar un poco.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le susurró Weasley, que en segundos lo encaró y agarró del cuello de la túnica. Le sorprendió la fuerza que tenía.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Trato de hablar con mi jefe y…—empujó su mano con poca delicadeza y dobló su cuello en dirección al ascensor. Bones y Thomas no estaban a la vista—. ¡Muchas gracias, Weasley! Una vez más te has entrometido en lo que no debes. Tienes un talento muy especial, ¿lo sabías? —exasperado alzó las manos en signo de derrota. Ésta vez, los pergaminos se cayeron y maldijo al tiempo que los levantaba.

—No me vengas con estupideces. Sea cual sea la emergencia, nos vamos a enterar tarde o temprano. —Se encogió de hombros. Sacó su varita rápidamente y recogió los pergaminos restantes—. Lo más importante en este momento es terminar el pergamino y la lista. Confío en que ya tienes el reporte preparado, puesto que es algo que te concierne y afecta a _miles_ de personas —lo observó con detenimiento y Scorpius pudo ver en su expresión facial la ironía con la que hablaba, a pesar de no expresarlo así en el tono de voz. La forma en que sus cejas se alzaban y sus labios se fruncían sólo lo hacían enojar más.

Soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas que no te interesa saber de qué están hablando. Eres familiar de Albus, así que al menos debes ser un poco curiosa. —Alzó su ceja y dio un paso al frente para intimidarla.

Weasley sólo lo observó estoica antes de dar la vuelta e indicarle con el dedo que lo siguiera. Tenía dos opciones: podía ignorarla completamente e ir a conseguir más información o seguirla y acabar con la tarea de una buena vez. La opción era obvia.

Weasley se movía a través de la turba como pez en el agua. Era como si conociera perfectamente los pasos que sus compañeros de trabajo daban; no era de sorprenderse si trabaja ahí diariamente. Pronto dejaron el bullicio atrás y se encontraron en la Oficina correspondiente. Había una misma cantidad de personas que en la parte central del Departamento, pero éstas trabajaban sorpresivamente en silencio. Escribían en pergaminos que luego transformaban en memos o escribían en cuadernos con cubierta de piel.

—Todos en ésta oficina están trabajando en algo relacionado con la Confederación. Mike —Señaló a un mago a la izquierda— está recibiendo mensajes que luego serán transmitidos a mi jefe de Oficina y, por supuesto, Bones. Lauren —Señaló al que estaba a su lado— está haciendo estrategias junto con cinco compañeros más y hace unos minutos yo me encontraba leyendo una lista de los representantes de cada país para esta Confederación y así preparar buenos argumentos. —Se detuvo frente a una puerta que leía «Sala de reuniones» en la parte superior. Abrió la puerta y entró. Scorpius la siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Weasley se dio la vuelta con las manos en su cintura y un horrible ceño fruncido acompañó su rostro lleno de pecas—: Todos aquí estamos haciendo algo. Nos importa lo que has hecho y estamos emocionados por lo que hará dentro de unos años. Así que no entiendo cuál es tu desinterés en hacer que esto funcione. —Recargó su cuerpo en la larga mesa detrás de ella y cruzó sus brazos.

Scorpius soltó un gruñido apenas audible. Dejó todos los pergaminos al lado de la Weasley.

—No es desinterés. He estado trabajando, pero no sé hacer toda esa cosa que ustedes hacen en los pergaminos. Mi poción no es tan complicada de comprender. —Weasley alzó la ceja y Scorpius tuvo que admitir, de nuevo, que tenía razón—: Está bien, el procedimiento es complicado. ¡Pero los resultados no! Así que no entiendo por qué debo poner tanto rollo para completar un pergamino entero cuando ya tengo otro listo. Weasley, ya no estamos en Hogwarts. —La exasperación en su voz era obvia. Azotó su mano en la mesa, señalando el pergamino en cuestión y alzó la otra para rascarse detrás de la oreja, un acto reflexivo que hacía sólo en situaciones donde ya no sabía qué hacer.

Weasley dejó de cruzar los brazos, dio media vuelta y se puso a leer uno de los pergaminos. Pudo ver cómo sus hombros se relajaban un poco. La vio dar un suspiro. Se volvió y sus palabras lo sorprendieron un poco, pensó que lo antagonizaría un poco más antes de comenzar a trabajar:

—Tienes razón. Ni tú ni yo hemos hecho bien las cosas. Será mejor que comencemos y terminemos algo sólido. Bones ha estado insistiendo mucho, y he estado aplazando su revisión por dos días, así que será mejor que lo hagamos hoy. —Tomó asiento en la cabeza de la mesa y cogió uno de los pergaminos más cercanos. Scorpius hizo una mueca al ver que era el pergamino con las cuatro frases anticlimáticas.

—Creí que eras tú la que me revisaba a mí —apuntó confundido.

Sin despegar la vista del pergamino, le respondió:

—Sí, es cierto. Yo te superviso a ti, mientras que Bones me supervisa. Es la primera vez que voy representando un producto, en especial de gran importancia, así que debe asegurarse de que todo esté bien. —Continuó leyendo sin hacer ningún comentario más.

Olvidó que era más cortante de lo usual cuando interrumpían su lectura.

Para no desperdiciar más el tiempo, cogió una pluma del tintero más cercano y se sentó tres lugares lejos de ella. Tomó un pergamino en blanco, uno moderadamente arrugado, y comenzó a hacer la lista de los beneficios. Empezar por lo fácil en estos casos es lo recomendado.

Anotó el porcentaje aproximado del ascenso de la licantropía en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda en los últimos tres años, así como el porcentaje aproximado de descenso que habría si la poción era legalizada. Como tercer punto agregó algo acerca del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico y siguió anotando los porcentajes que harían la diferencia.

La voz de Weasley lo sobresaltó, haciendo que agarrara la pluma con más fuerza. Se volteó para mirarla como si tuviera tres cabezas. Weasley sólo lo observaba inadvertida.

—Me gustó mucho el inicio. El desarrollo tiene potencial. El final es un asco. Tú puedes hacer más que eso. Créeme, muchos aprecian lo directo y honesto, libre de embellecimiento, pero lo que nosotros buscamos en ese tipo de conferencias es el punto intermedio.

—No puede ser tan narrativo, pero tampoco puede ser tan científico —trató de afirmar, pero al finalizar la oración pareció más una pregunta.

Weasley asintió.

—Exacto. Si es impersonal, no preguntarán lo que nosotros queremos. Se aburrirán o no entenderán. Si es demasiado pasional, entonces comenzarán las preguntas que no _queremos_ ni _debemos_ responder. —Le lanzó una mirada tan profunda y llena de significado que por un segundo Scorpius pensó que ella sabía; algo que había mantenido en secreto por tantos años… pero no era posible.

Aún así, era mejor asegurarse. Recuperándose del leve ataque de pánico, se reclinó hacia atrás.

—¿Como qué tipo de preguntas? —cuestionó despreocupado, pero su corazón parecía latir en sus oídos y combatía el impulso de limpiar el sudor detrás de su cuello.

—Oh, tú sabes. —Weasley recargó su codo en la mesa y movió su mano, ahuyentado su pregunta. Su reacción no fue la esperada; tampoco hizo lo necesario para aliviar sus dudas.

—¿No crees… que sería mejor darme un ejemplo? Así puedo estar más prevenido, si llegara a pasar. —Se humedeció los labios y resistió la necesidad de llevar su mano detrás de su oreja.

Weasley frunció los labios nuevamente. Sus facciones se tranquilizaron antes de darle el ejemplo.

—¿Está seguro que todos los pacientes tomaron la poción dentro del periodo de probación aprobado por el Ministerio Británico de Magia? Por la gran pasión con la que ha presentado la poción, siento que es mi obligación preguntarle esto. Hay ocasiones en las que un fabricante está tan emocionado con su poción y en buscar el resultado deseado que olvida ciertas normas.

Scorpius sintió su pecho ser descomprimido. El aire volvió a sus pulmones. La chica hablaba de política y no de _aquello_. Soltó una risa e indignado preguntó:

—¿Quién rayos querría preguntar eso? Y si lo hacen, ¿importa mucho si lo probé fuera de tiempo? Cosa que no hice, Thomas me asesoró en todo el procedimiento —agregó al ver cómo su expresión se alarmaba con cada palabra que decía—. Lo que importa es que la poción funciona, ¿no?

Weasley realizó la mueca que hace cada que está incrédula. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente y lo observó como si fuera la mejor broma en todo el universo.

—Deberías leer un poco sobre ley mágica. En especial las que conciernen a los fabricantes que quieren hacer su poción legal. —Volvió a confeccionar otra mueca y tuvo el descaro de agarrar su cabeza en señal de derrota. Se tomó unos momentos para continuar—: No importa si la poción funciona o no, eso no es lo más importante. Aquí lo importante es hacer que todos, o la mayoría de los representantes, estén de acuerdo en hacer la poción legal. ¿Cómo se logra eso? Tienes que darles datos, beneficios y consecuencias que no causen daños colaterales imposibles de ser arreglados en un futuro inmediato. Para eso hay que seguir un protocolo; y si se enteran que en la realización de la poción te saltaste la más mínima etapa, o no completaste alguna o empezaste antes de tiempo, los representantes que no estén a favor de tu poción sacarán mil y un argumentos que, ¡en un segundo!, acabarán con el trabajo de todos. No sólo el tuyo.

—¿Quién no querría una poción que acaba con la _licantropía_?

—Italia es un buen ejemplo. Es en donde se rumora que los hombre lobo nacieron. Las islas de Sicilia están llenas de hombres lobo que están orgullosos de su condición y no lo toman como una maldición. —Con su mano le indicó que le pasara el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y le dio una rápida ojeada antes de continuar—: El hecho de que hayas presentado una —Creó con sus manos unas comillas imaginarias— "cura" es buen motivo para que Italia piense que tienes algo en contra de ella. —Al terminar, volvió al pergamino frente a ella. Asintió e hizo algunos modismos típicos que mostraban su inconformidad, pero Scorpius no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estoy a punto de crear una guerra entre Italia y nuestro país? —preguntó en un susurro.

De todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho el día de hoy, tuvo que decirle lo más impactante. Si hubiera sabido esto, ¡ya hubiera acabado el maldito pergamino desde hace años y la lista también! ¿Qué otra cosa no sabía? ¿Qué otra cosa podía causar si cometía un error?

—Se supone que tú eres el experto en licántropos. Tú deberías saber ya lo que te acabo de decir.

—¡Soy experto en la condición, no en su cultura! ¿Quién rayos podía pensar que un fabricante que se pasa más de la mitad de su tiempo en su oficina sabría algo más allá de sus pociones? ¿En qué cabeza cabe que yo podía saber algo _así_? —Tomó un respiro. La pluma que todavía sostenía empezó a doblarse antes de que la soltara.

De un salto se puso de pie. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Esta vez sí permitió que su mano viajara hasta detrás de su oreja. El gesto no le ayudó mucho. La sala tampoco era muy grande. Comenzó a transpirar. Sentía cómo la ropa debajo de la túnica se le pegaba a la piel. Tenía mucho que digerir y era apenas la primera reunión que tenía con la Weasley. Se volvió hacia ella y le tranquilizó ver que ella también parecía consternada. No tanto como él, pero ya era algo.

Mordía su labio y tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa. Al sentir su mirada, ella se la devolvió y alzó las cejas expectante a cualquier otra reacción. Scorpius volvió a sentarse, pero no estaba del todo calmado. Todo le había caído de golpe y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía. ¿Qué más había dejado pasar? Él, que se jactaba de saber todo acerca de su trabajo… Había estado tan ensimismado en hacer que la poción funcionara que dejó pasar cosas que en ese momento no parecían tan determinantes.

—Es nuestro trabajo, de tu Departamento y el mío, saber todo acerca del público a quien le planeas vender tu producto. Es algo básico, creí que tú lo sabrías —le informó con tentativa suavidad.

No obstante, por muy suave que lo hubiese dicho, como el comentario venía de Weasley... ya era suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor.

—La poción es para los mordidos recientemente, no para aquellos que ya llevan años así. —Al ver que estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo que lo pondría de peor humor, agregó rápidamente—: Pero estás en lo correcto. Fue error mío y ahora que lo sé lo corregiré. Gracias. Continuemos.

Agradeció a Merlín el silencio que se produjo después. Estiró su cuello para ver qué más agregaba y vio que continuaba la lista de beneficios y hacía algunos comentarios en el margen. Decidió empezar con la lista de desventajas.

 _Italia_ ,anotó como primera desventaja y comenzó a elaborar. Dejó diez centímetros para el párrafo que agregaría una vez en casa, después de pasar a comprar los libros necesarios. Continuó con la segunda desventaja: la elaboración. No cualquiera sería capaz de recrear la poción Antilobo. Cualquier desvío podría desatar consecuencias letales para el fabricante mismo o la persona que la beba. Nombró entonces a algunos de ciertas compañías pocioneras que serían capaz de realizarla. No eran muchos, pero por suerte eran renombradas en la comunidad mágica internacional.

Las desventajas no eran muchas, aun así, tenían un gran peso. Si no se lograba transmitir en una manera positiva su poción, esas desventajas cobrarían caro. La sala se quedó en silencio a excepción del rasgueo constante de la pluma contra pergamino. El suyo era pausado mientras que el de la Weasley era rápido, sin siquiera un pequeño descanso. Scorpius no podía creer que hubiera algo más que anotar y se rehusaba a pensar que algo más pudiera ser agregado. Su subconsciente le decía cuán equivocado estaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se encontraba aliviado de, al menos, tener un pergamino de cincuenta centímetros completo. Las desventajas se veían bien, por muy raro que sonara. Las había explicado de una manera despreocupada. Solo faltaba el sello de aprobación de Weasley. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero el sonido quedó opacado. Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

—Adelante —señaló Weasley y ambos tornaron su atención a la persona que los interrumpió.

—Rose, es hora del almuerzo —Scorpius hizo todo lo posible para no poner sus ojos en blanco. De todas las personas que pudieron haberlos interrumpido, tuvo que ser Cattermole. Verla la ponía de mal humor. No era su culpa, la chica tenía buena reputación en el Departamento de Aurores, era considerada una de los mejores, además ser considerada _demasiado_ amable y entusiasta. No sabía cómo ambas habían entablado amistad y no lograba comprender cómo personas tan opuestas pudieran hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Estaba también hastiado de los comentarios que Albus hacía de ella. No entendía si eran por celos, admiración o ambos. Conociendo al mago, lo más seguro era ambos, sí.

—¿Tan rápido se nos fue el tiempo?

—Fue una eternidad —apuntó Scorpius sólo para llevarle la contraria, aunque pensaba lo mismo.

—Terminaremos después del almuerzo. Nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora. —Sin darle un vistazo a los pergaminos frente a ella, o al suyo, se levantó y salió deprisa.

Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar en lo informal y poco profesional de su actitud. Luego pensó en que el futuro de su poción estaba en sus manos y soltó un sonido parecido a un gemido adolorido.


	3. 03

**03**

Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar. Sin embargo, su Departamento estaba alejado de aquel ajetreo y él, que estuvo mucho tiempo en su apartamento ausente de todo el drama, fue uno de los últimos en enterarse. Cuando lo hizo sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones.

A tres días de la Conferencia, cuando ya todo estaba en orden y todos los detalles estaban afinados, habían mordido a un muggle. Ya habían varios muggles hombre lobo, pero era el primero en no tener conocimiento de la magia. No tenía hermano, primo o familiar mágico que lo orientara. Andaba suelto en una ciudad extranjera, asustado e incrédulo.

Las estadísticas sobre los licántropos neófitos indicaban que en la primera transformación infectaba a seis personas, si no había quién lo guiara.

La luna llena se acercaba, estaba a veintitrés días, y el muggle se rehusaba a pensar que se convertiría en hombre lobo. Al ser turista, también complicaba mucho la situación.

Su jefe lo observaba con una mirada sombría. Estaba esperando una respuesta, pero no sabía qué decirle. El ataque había cambiado las cosas, pero todavía no se sabía con qué exactitud y magnitud. El Secreto Mágico podría ser anulado, lo cual sería tonto porque con eso vendrían más consecuencias y situaciones que la sociedad mágica aún no estaba preparada para afrontar.

—El Ministerio se encuentra en debate en este momento. Es una gran oportunidad para probar tu poción, de eso no hay duda. El problema son las leyes que rigen nuestro gobierno y el comercio internacional. Ahora que no formamos parte de la Unión Europea Mágica, la situación se complica. Si la probamos con alguien que no sabe nada acerca de nosotros, no sólo estaríamos infringiendo el Secreto, también estaríamos infringiendo las reglas de la Confederación y muchas más leyes del Ministerio, afectando a los demás departamentos.

—¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? ¿Seguro que el muggle no tiene alguna conexión mágica? Además, ¿cómo pudo estar expuesto a tal peligro?

—El Departamento de Regulación Mágica se está encargando de eso en estos momentos. No sabemos cómo pudo adentrarse a la zona licántropa, ya ves que les encanta andar en manada. —Se inclinó hacia delante y en un susurro comentó lo que se rumoraba—: Pudo haber sido atraído como presa. No se sabe.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Esa actitud es buena. Nunca es bueno confiarse.

* * *

Según su investigación, el muggle era inofensivo. Aldo Pitarresi creció bajo un hogar muy religioso, el cual abandonó a los dieciocho años para viajar por el mundo. Estuvo en varios países de África, Asia y Europa. Su última parada iba a ser América del Sur. Para pagar sus viajes, Aldo conseguía un poco de dinero vendiendo accesorios hechos por él mismo. Hacía brazaletes, collares y anillos de diversos materiales; todos muy originales. El resto y la mayoría del dinero lo obtenía mediante estafas y juegos de azar con las barajas española e inglesa que llevaba consigo siempre. Se notaba que era un trotamundos, hecho y derecho, y no sorprendió a todos cuando en el interrogatorio mencionó hablar fluidamente más de tres idiomas.

Por lo tanto, Scorpius no entendía cómo había sido mordido. Si lo que Thomas sospechaba era verdad, entonces se enfrentaban a un problema mayor. La comunidad licántropa en Inglaterra era mayor que hacía veinte años, casi el doble, pero era una de las más pacifistas. No convertían a nadie sin un buen motivo. Los grupos nómadas podían convertir a quién se le ocurriera. Los sedentarios no. Debían de crear un vínculo de confianza antes de revelar el secreto y convertir a la otra persona, que usualmente resultaba la pareja de otro licántropo. Aunque claro, con todos los ataques recientes, Scorpius ya no sabía qué pensar. He ahí la razón de su poción y lo importante que era el sello verde.

 _Bueno, una de las razones_ , pensó.

Los libros que tenía ya sobre el tema estaban desactualizados y al ir a la librería días atrás se dio cuenta que no se escribían libros sobre hombres lobo desde hacía cinco años. La falta de información le puso los nervios de punta. Decidió ir a una librería muggle, pero, al leer el único libro con sinopsis decente, se dio cuenta que la información que los muggles tenían era más fantasiosa que Lorcan en la mañana. Se arrepintió de haber comprado esos libros muggles.

Entonces, al encontrarse sin información, sin más fuentes y sin una conclusión lógica, decidió ir a hablar con Albus, que casualmente trabajaba en la Oficina de Aurores. Como quedaba media hora más para su hora del almuerzo, decidió pasar por croissants y café para ambos. Si había algo muy curioso acerca de su mejor amigo era su gran apetito y como soltaba las cosas una vez satisfecho.

Al llegar a la Oficina de Aurores se dirigió de inmediato al cubículo vacío de su amigo. Esperó unos cuantos minutos confiando en lo impuntual que era, pero al pasar los quince minutos que siempre le daba, empezó a preocuparse. Frunció su ceño y decidió sentarse en su escritorio. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Rose Weasley se aproximó con croissants y café flotando detrás ella.

—Vaya, y pensé que tú ya estarías enterada de los detalles —comentó a forma de saludo y Weasley torció sus labios en una mueca.

—He estado ocupada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora tenemos croissants de sobra.

—Tranquilo. Mary se nos unirá en un rato, me mandó un memo diciendo que la reunión se retrasó media hora. En unos segundos salen.

—A Albus no le agradará que esté ahí —apuntó Scorpius.

—Oh, al contrario. Yo creo que ese rencor pronto formará parte del pasado.

—¿El que ella haya sido escogida jefa del escuadrón y no él? No creo.

—Oh, vamos, seguramente él te ha dicho algo sobre Mary. —Colocó sus manos sobre su cadera y le lanzó una mirada divertida—: Además, no estoy hablando de eso. Al sigue traumado con el incidente de Quidditch de quinto año, el muy infantil.

—Oh, claro —asintió Scorpius tratando de recordar algún momento en el que Albus le hubo mencionado algo acerca de Cattermole y Quidditch, pero falló. Lo que significaba que Albus no había conocido a Cattermole en el Ministerio. Las sospechas de que su amigo sentía algo más que apatía por la chica eran más grandes todavía, sin embargo se rehusaba a pensar que su mejor amigo podría estarle ocultando algo así. Por lo que respondió escuetamente—: Pero creo conocer bien a Albus, así que si algo está por cambiar aquí no es la relación de esos dos. En cambio, deberíamos enfocarnos más en la situación actual. ¿Si sabes, no? ¿De Aldo Pitarresi?

—Por supuesto que sí —Entornó sus ojos y adoptó una posición menos relajada que la anterior—. Leí el reporte que me entregó mi jefe y además hice una investigación propia que me gustaría platicar con Albus y Mary. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Y, como yo, no encontraste lo que deseabas y esta pequeña visita que le das a tu primo es más que una pequeña cortesía. ¿O me equivoco? —inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me tomo el tiempo para ser decente contigo! —exclamó exasperada al momento en el que un grupo de magos salían de la sala de juntas.

El semblante de cada uno de los magos no daba señal para una buena interpretación. Muchos iban con la frente arrugada, otros con los labios entre los dientes y expresión pensativa. Albus, por su parte, iba hablando con Cattermole.

Scorpius observó el intercambio de palabras, de miradas y de acciones que se desataba entre ambos. La distancia entre ellos no era mucha, pero era la adecuada y la que no causaba algún tipo de rumor o errónea interpretación. Cattermole por su parte usaba los mismos ademanes ridículos que siempre, pero sorprendentemente se le notaba la seriedad con la que hablaba.

Eso le recordó a Scorpius que no era tiempo para preocuparse por la inexistente vida amorosa de su amigo.

—¿Están listos para almorzar? —les interrumpió una vez que estuvieron cerca. Lo que vio a continuación debió de haber sido producto del comentario de Weasley porque Scorpius pudo vislumbrar una conversación pasar entre ellos en tan sólo una mirada antes de dar los acostumbrados saludos. Una vez hecho eso, todo volvió a la normalidad y dedició que todo era parte de su imaginación.

El lugar en donde se encontraban no tenía espacio suficiente para alojarlos, por lo que se dirigieron al comedor del departamento. Tanto él como su _colega_ Weasley no hicieron comentario alguno de la conversación de hacía unos minutos. En cambio, enfocaron su atención en el premio mayor: obtener información. Si bien ambos tenían una excelente relación con Albus, era bien sabido entre los miembros de la familia y sus amigos cercanos que él era muy reservado en su trabajo. No hablaba de éste a menos que fuera demasiado importante o algo le molestara. Además, tenía una regla muy estricta la cuál seguía siempre al pie de la letra: no mezclar la vida profesional con la personal. Era por eso que nunca se le veía coqueteando dentro de la oficina y, menos, con alguien que estaba en la Oficina de Aurores. Claro, eso no le impedía ir a los otros departamentos.

Sacarle la información a Albus, por lo tanto, sería una ardua tarea. Y, no sólo por eso, no. El bastardo era astuto y podía voltear las palabras con tanta habilidad que de ser descubiertos, no podrían saberlo hasta el momento de decir adiós. Era imperativo, por lo tanto, ser los que manejaran la conversación.

Una vez se hubo sentado el grupo, Scorpius aprovechó el momento para sacar la comida. El café estaba preparado al gusto de su amigo, que, porque suerte, no era tan meticuloso y apreciaba un simple americano como él.

—Hoy sí que hay mucha comida, ¿no? —apuntó divertida Cattermole y Albus se volvió hacia ella, asintiendo. Éste le agradeció por la comida y prometió que el próximo almuerzo lo pagaría él. Scorpius movió la mano, haciendo caso omiso a la idea.

Rose empezó la conversación con una divertida anécdota de su Oficina. Cattermole soltó algunas risas y Al continuó la charla burlándose de su prima. Los primeros quince minutos fueron amenos. Hubo risas y burlas típicas de los amigos. No era de sorprenderse. Se conocían desde hacía años y Scorpius había aprendido a soportar la presencia de Rose en este tipo de reuniones y ella simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlo. Tenían un muy buen sistema. Sólo faltaba Molly Weasley para que pudiera decirse que estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts.

A excepción de Mary Cattermole, que todavía seguía siendo un misterio para él. Estuvo en su mismo curso, Ravenclaw, por lo que le había contado Al. Se acordaba de ella, por su puesto, pero no como alguien excepcional, no como una jefa de escuadrón de aurores. Más bien como un pequeño ratón, asustada de todos. Respondía bien en clases, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. La recordaba ensimismada en sus libros, una Ravenclaw muy típica, con menos amigos que dedos tenía.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando todo pensamiento de la chica, y retornó su atención a la conversación que giraba en torno a la Conferencia dentro de dos días. Albus felicitaba a Rose por el lugar que había conseguido y Scorpius hizo todo lo posible por no poner sus ojos en blanco o hacer algún sonido desaprobatorio.

—Sí, Scorpius y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro. Tenemos todo ya listo, sólo nos falta un último ensayo y creo que podemos decir que tenemos un sello verde. —Weasley dio un pequeño respingo mostrando su entusiasmo. _Merlin_.

—Estas hablando muy prematuramente —no pudo evitar decir. Estaba destrozando el sistema con tan sólo dirigirle la palabra, pero tenía que hacerlo. No sabían qué complicaciones iban a enfrentar, qué cosas podrían afectar el desempeño de ambos en la Conferencia. Era algo incierto y darlo por garantizado desde ya era imprudente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso mi trabajo no sobrepasó las expectativas? —devolvió con sarcasmo y Scorpius estaba _seguro_ que ella estaba buscando una discusión. Y luego, un segundo después, entendió.

Se sintió el imbécil más grande del mundo, pero sólo por un instante, antes de seguirle el juego:

—Me refiero a que todavía no sabemos cómo van a acabar las cosas. No con todo lo que ha pasado recientemente —objetó como si estuviera ya cansado del tema, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

—Oh —musitó Weasley mientras fruncía el ceño y fingía desconcierto.

— _Sí_ —sentenció con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

—¿Se refieren a Aldo Pitarresi? —inquirió Albus divertido—. Me ha gustado mucho la actuación que han dado, la mejor de todas, puesto que trabajaron muy bien juntos. Les daría propina pero he dejado mi billetera en mi cubículo. —Se encogió de hombros y Scorpius se preguntó cómo lo supo—. Por supuesto, algo innecesario. Sabía que querrían algo de información el momento en que los vi. Vamos, que no soy idiota.

—¿Y eso significa que nos vas a responder todo lo que preguntemos? —lanzó Weasley con una sonrisa incierta.

Ninguno contestó. Albus y Mary intercambiaron una profunda mirada. No supo cómo interpretar eso y lo puso los nervios de punta. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el silencio que se hizo en la mesa tampoco ayudaba hasta que ambos asintieron.

—Podemos decirles. De todas maneras, se anunciará mañana en el ensayo —sentenció Cattermole.

—Verán —comenzó Albus—, Aldo Pitarresi causa ciertas sospechas. Se investigaron los lugares que visitó y todos son países con lugares turísticos típicos. Francia, Marruecos, España, República Checa, Namibia, tu nombra el país y él ha estado ahí. Hasta aquellos países de los cuáles nunca hemos escuchado, los ha visitado.

—Sí, eso ya sabemos. Lo cual impresiona, pero aún no entiendo qué es lo alarmante de la situación.

—Verás, se hizo un registro de tiempo de estancia en cada país y Pitarresi permaneció más tiempo en los países que tienen mayor índice de hombres lobo en la sociedad actual.

—Grecia sería uno—añadió Scorpius recordando las lecturas. Si bien Weasley estaba en lo correcto sobre los hombres lobo en Sicilia y el rumor sobre su origen, había olvidado mencionar que existía otro rumor mucho más popular: el mito griego de Licaón, rey de Arcadia, Grecia, quién se transformó en lobo como castigo dado por Zeus después de dar al dios de comer carne de un infante.

La pareja frente a él asintió.

—Ya, pero Grecia no figura como una amenaza para la poción. Es uno de los países que tiene buenas relaciones con el Ministerio Inglés, cuyo propio gobierno alienta de una manera sana los registros de licántropos y que tiene leyes que ayudan a disipar la discriminación que padecen, así como programas que ayudan a _prevenir_ los ataques de hombres lobo y más creación de neófitos. Son un país neutro —afirmó Weasley.

Otra vez, los aurores asintieron.

—Grecia es sólo un ejemplo —intervino Cattermole con un semblante más serio. Puso las manos sobre la mesa y con cierta inquietud explicó la situación más a fondo—: Es preocupante, hasta cierto grado. Las visitas en los otros países ayudan a afirmar una de las teorías que tenemos: Aldo Pitarresi sabe muy bien de la existencia de los hombres lobo o creía firmemente en que ellos no eran un mito. Por lo que ha viajado por el mundo entero para encontrar una pista que revele su ubicación. En sus viajes, encontró que la cultura licántropa es distinta en cada país, por lo que sufrió una grave decepción al ver que no es como la pintan en las leyendas muggles y que es más difícil encontrar un verdadero hombre lobo de lo que parece. Decepcionado, regresó a Italia, donde decidió viajar a Sicilia para seguir con el rumor. Su estancia en las islas fue relativamente corta, lo cual nos lleva a creer que dio fin a su búsqueda. Pitarresi regresa a su hogar en Piamonte, para después seguir viajando en países que no tienen relación alguna con leyendas licántropas.

—Pero llegó a Inglaterra, cuya historia muggle proyecta a los hombres lobo como protectores de reyes, como San Edmundo Martir —interrumpió Weasley con expresión confundida.

—Ajá, _pero_ —enfatizó Cattermole— no vino aquí como turista. Eso es lo que falló en decirnos en las primeras interrogaciones. Al parecer, sus padres desean retirarse a un ambiente más agitado. Están cansados de la vida de campo y decidieron hacer de Londres su nuevo hogar. Por cuestiones de salud no pudieron hacer la mudanza, por lo que mandaron a su hijo. Pitarresi iba camino a la agencia de mudanza para luego dirigirse a la nueva casa de sus padres cuando, y ahora estoy citándolo, "un perro horrible lo alertó y acorraló en un callejón. Se despertó en el callejón a mitad de la noche sin recordar qué más sucedió y con mordidas por todo su cuerpo". Estuvo más de doce horas inconsciente.

Al terminar, Cattermole se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en su silla. Su lenguaje corporal mostraba desprecio por lo que había contado y en su rostro se notaba la incredulidad ante las palabras de Aldo Pitarresi. Scorpius no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Tú no crees eso, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió de inmediato y soltó un suspiro —,pero es la teoría que escogió el jefe y debemos seguirla y desarrollarla conforme vayamos descubriendo más cosas.

—Es la teoría con mayor peso. Coincide con las fechas. Las otras carecen de datos y son demasiado paranoicas conociendo ahora el origen de Pitarresi —Albus explicó de inmediato en un intento de justificar a su padre.

—¿Y cuáles son esas otras teorías? Deben de tenerlas en cuenta también.

—Claro, pero la investigación tiene como base la que Mary explicó. Las otras servirán más adelante, si encontramos cosas que no coincidan con la teoría central —aseguró Albus al observar a Mary, quien dio un pequeño resoplo.

—¿Encontraron algo sobre sus padres? El apellido Pitarresi es muy común en las islas sicilianas.

—¿Y a qué quieres llegar Weasley? —inquirió Scorpius—. Que tenga un apellido siciliano no significa nada. Sus padres ya fueron investigados. Merlín, yo los investigué y son la típica familia muggle.

—Cada pedazo de información es vital. Dejar a un lado un pequeño detalle puede costarnos caro.

—¡Ves, Rose me entiende! —Cattermole dijo exasperada y alzó sus manos en agradecimiento. Albus no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y respondió cansado:

—No estoy diciendo que la teoría central… —Se detuvo a mitad de la oración y sacudió su cabeza, suspirando—: Oh, vaya… no tenemos tiempo para discutir. En quince debemos volver a la Oficina.

—¡Uh, es cierto! —Observó el reloj dorado que adornaba su muñeca—. Bueno, fue lindo almorzar con ustedes, pero el deber llama. No es necesario recordarles que lo que dijimos aquí no puede saberse hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

—Me ofende que lo hayas hecho, Cattermole —bromeó Rose mientras guardaba sus cosas. Scorpius no perdió el tiempo en acomodarse también. Guardó el último croissant de la mesa en la bolsa de papel y se lo ofreció a Weasley en un silencioso gesto. Sin musitar, negó con su cabeza. Encogiendo sus hombros, Scorpius cayó en cuenta que ya no tendría que preparar la cena.

* * *

Harry Potter se erguía ante ellos. Su mirada era segura, llena de convicción y de autoridad. En estos momento se encontraba anunciando todo lo que Cattermole les dijo el día anterior. Era una jugada muy inesperada, puesto que nunca antes se había revelado ese tipo de información a un grupo fuera de la Oficina de Aurores. No obstante, remarcó que todo era por el bien de la poción y del muggle en cuestión.

Al dar su anuncio antes del ensayo consiguió que se hiciera un mayor esfuerzo durante este. Declaró también que se llevaría al muggle a la Conferencia para mantenerlo en vigilancia y al conseguir el sello verde entonces podría darsele la opción de convertirse o no. Sobraba decir que la memoria del muggle sería borrada si este decidía tomar la poción.

Era un movimiento muy riesgoso, pero si se quería mantener el Secreto de la Magia no quedaba de otra.

Weasley abrió el ensayo general, presentó a Scorpius, el producto y finalmente a sí misma. Dio una breve introducción de lo que sucedía en Inglaterra, lanzando datos estadísticos y mocionó a Scorpius para explicar su poción. Intentó darle entonación que ayudaba a mantener la atención del público, y al ver el rostro de las personas frente a él creyó haberlo hecho bien. Hacía las pausas adecuadas y respondía con amabilidad y convicción las preguntas prueba y su velocidad era la necesaria, ni lenta ni rápida. Y si bien su función en la Conferencia era sólo para explicar lo que hacía la poción, la de Rose era mostrar todas las ventajas y desventajas, así como dar un discurso diplomático de por qué debería legalizarse y aprobar su comercio nacional e internacional. Ambos, por lo tanto, estarían compartiendo el estrado o donde sea que vayan a estar al hablar.

Aldo Pitarresi seguía preocupádole, de eso no había duda. Pero mientras estaba parado e intercambiaba miradas con Weasley para señalar el término de su discurso, Scorpius sintió que todo iba a estar bien y que pronto tendría miles de pociones Antilobo en las tiendas.


End file.
